1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a centrifugal fan provided with an improved structure or an improved housing to reduce flow loss in various ranges of static pressure and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that ventilates or cools an indoor space by discharging air into the indoor space. Various filters are disposed in the air conditioner to filter air. Since the filters resist flow of air in the air conditioner, a centrifugal fan, which generates a high static pressure relative to other kinds of fans, is applied to an air conditioner requiring a high flow rate.
The centrifugal fan causes a fluid suctioned in an axial direction to be forcibly blown according to rotation of blades. In the case of the centrifugal fan, the blades are integrally formed through injection molding in both directions, and accordingly it is difficult to change the shape of the centrifugal fan. In addition, high flow rate may be secured by shortening the length of blades and providing a small number of blades. However, to secure high flow rate at a high static pressure, the length of the blades may need to be increased and the number of blades may need to be increased. Accordingly, it has been difficult to fabricate a centrifugal fan securing both high flow rate and high static pressure.